


Freeze

by IAmStoryteller



Series: October Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon possession, Gen, Spoilers for manga, mirroring moment, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Asta is the only one that can throw Yuno off-balance.





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Do you all remember the moment when Asta arrives in the room where Licht, Mimosa, etc. were in and saw that Yuno was turned? Do you remember the brief moment of despair on Asta's face, only for Yuno to be alright? This is to mirror the moment when Asta sees that Yuno got turned.

It was almost not a surprise when Yuno, Noelle, Klaus and Magna came bursting through the dark miasma of the latest devil breakout attempt, looking for Asta, that they found him to easily. Yuno and the others (the Golden Dawn came as backup when the Black Bulls called the headquarters) had been taken off guard when the demon/devil in Asta’s grimoire pulled Asta into the other plane without so much a warning. Ten minutes later, another demon/devil arrived to begin causing trouble on the outer reaches of the Clover Kingdom.

Asta was just standing there, in his half-demon form, motionless. The body of the other devil was unmoving.

It was very unlike him. Asta seemed to be waiting.

“Asta,” called Noelle, gently.

Yuno was not one to freeze, not anymore, not since the first and last time someone kicked the shit out of his best friend in front of him without consequences when he was a child. But he froze as Asta turned. Klaus gasped. Magna cursed softly. Noelle put her hand over her mouth, looked like she was going to cry.

And Yuno didn’t move.

Asta was not in his half-demon form, but nor was he in a full demon mode. Both Asta’s eyes were red, the normal white of his eyes were pitch black. There was a sneer on Asta's face, which definitely didn’t belong on that face. The only thing familiar was how he stood there, confident, with one of the Anti-Magic swords in his hand.

** “I’m sorry, little humans. The boy isn’t available at the moment. I’ll take a message. You had best get out of here. I don’t have time to coddle you like he does.”**

Thankfully, there was one of their party that did not care about devils/demons.

Bell, Yuno’s Wind Spirit, yelled, _“Give the annoying twerp back! You have no right to his body.”_

The demon in Asta’s body scoffed, and then, continued to sneer, ** “Go back to whatever realm you crawled out of, Wind Spirit. Don’t make assumptions of things you don’t know, sprite.”**

Yuno finally regained his speech functions thanks to Bell’s fury. Bell may not have liked anyone other than Yuno, but Bell knew how much Asta meant to Yuno. “Asta would never give you his body, so where is he?”

The demon shook his head and sighed. **“Only for his dumbass would I deal with these idiots…Listen to me and I’m only saying this once. I did not take the boy’s body by force. He leant it to me, because he’s not here right now, like I said. Now, I need you all to fucking LEAVE.”** The demon roared the last bit because now another portal was opening, a large claw reached out. The demon cursed, turning to the portal and pulling out another of the Anti-Magic swords. ** “Well, too late now. Don’t die or I’ll never hear the end of it from Asta. Get ready, fools, the Big Bad is coming.” **

“WHERE’S ASTA,” screamed Yuno. “HE’S MY RIVAL, WHERE DID HE GO?”

The demon in Asta’s body turned and for a split second, Asta was back, green eyes and all, “Geez, Yuno, don’t freak out so much. I’m in the hellscape at the moment, talking to my demon’s sister. I’ll be back. Trust my demon, he’ll handle the bad guy coming out of the portal.”

With that Asta was gone and the demon was back in charge, smirking. 

** “You all ready to meet the King of Hell, the King of Demons, my dear old dad, Lucifer?” **

Yuno cleared his head. Asta was going something to protect everyone elsewhere at the moment. He had to believe in Asta like always had and it was time for Yuno to step up and help Asta’s demon defeat the King of Hell. No big deal.

“Bell, let’s go all out!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the demon in Asta's grimoire is chaotic neutral or just straight up evil. I mean, Naruto was able to tame Kyuubi; Ichigo was able to deal with his hollow; etc. etc. Asta's demon could be a master manipulator, who has an ultimate plan to use Asta for some end. Or Asta's demon could be one of those demons that liked to mess with other demons/devils because he's an outlier or something in the devil/demon community? Who knows?
> 
> Until that time that Tabata proves otherwise, Asta's Demon is going to be chaotic neutral who had grown to have a soft spot for Asta's in his dark heart.


End file.
